Investigates methodological aspects for the study of amino acid balance in man. Investigators are currently developing a series of experiments where the whole-body amino acid balance is directly assessed over 24 hours. This study investigates how the stable isotope tracer technique can be applied for this purpose. The principal technique has been used in previous studies to define the dynamic status of whole-body protein and amino acid metabolism.